Toy Wars
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: Chucky the killer doll, thinks that he's hit his lucky break when he comes across young Andy in an attempt to get a new human body...the only problem is this isn't his Andy. Instead, he comes across an Andy, who unknown to the boy, has toys that come to life when no one is looking...Woody the Cowboy, Buzz Lightyear and the others. B-Day present for BrenRome


**Toy Wars**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights and characters in this fic belong to their respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this; it's purely for fun. I only own my OC characters.

**Note: **This story is a (belated) birthday present to BrenRome. I've had this story in the pipeline for some time now, and I was going to save it for much later, possibly the end of this year. But since he was a fan of both fandoms, I decided to write this for his b-day. Hope you all enjoy. Also, this takes place after Toy Story 2.

If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Chucky grunted in frustration as he continued to walk down a dark alleyway, possibly leading to another dead end the way his luck was going. Figuring that he was lost once again, he grabbed a tin can that was by his foot, and flung it as far as he could, hoping that he would hit something just to give him something smile about…no such luck. The killer doll was lost, bored out of his mind…and had nowhere to go so he could fix those problems.

It had been weeks since he's seen any kind of action, and even then he never actually got to kill anyone, he came pretty darn close though. His quest for blood driving him mad…he needed to get back into a real human body quick, this toy-like body was holding him back all the time.

Sure it was handy a few times, when stealth or the element of surprise was required, but whenever he would try to go for the kill, he could never get close enough to land a killing blow. It felt like he had lost his touch, and this aggravated the killer heavily.

Sighing heavily, he sat on the ground and was lost in his thoughts. ''I need to get out of this body!'' He spat while punching his plastic fist onto the ground. ''That Andy kid is my only ticket, and I'm not going to let him get away from me again! If only I could find him.''

Andy, the first person who knew of Chucky's curse, he was the only way for Chucky to transfer his soul out of this Good Guy Doll body and into human flesh once more. But every attempt was foiled in someway, leaving him battered and broken a majority of the time. However, maybe with the Heart of Damballa, his special amulet that can help increase his chances of transferring a soul without much hassle, he might just have a chance.

''I can't give up now!'' Chucky said defiantly. ''I'm still alive and kicking…more or less. I'm Charles Lee Ray, I've been knocked down before but I've always gotten back up. There's no way I'm letting that snot-nosed brat get away from me again. I'm going to get out of this body, even if it's the last thing I…'' He never got to finish his sentence, as the strength of the wind manage to carry a large cardboard box in his direction, and smack him right in the face, knocking him flat on the ground.

Punching the box off of him, Chucky sat up and looked at the piece of cardboard beside him. ''Oh the irony!'' He mumbled sarcastically, realising that this was the box of a toy. Getting back on his feet, Chucky dusted himself off before he noticed something written on the box. ''No way!'' He reached out to rub the dust off the box, getting a clear sight of the name scribbled on the side…Andy.

''No…'' He muttered trying to deny the chance this could be the Andy he knows. ''What are the chances of this being my Andy? Zero!'' Pausing for a moment, he went into deep thought. ''Although, it looks like it was written by a kid…but still, I have no idea where this came fro…'' Inspecting the box more thoroughly, he noticed something else attached to the box…a receipt with the address; this toy must have been an Internet delivery.

''Ha! God, I love you!'' Chucky yelled triumphantly as he snatched the receipt. ''Only if you're a chick though! Until nerds know what you look like, I'm just going to imagine you as a chick bud!'' He said while looking up at the sky. Finally thinking that things may be going his way after all, he carefully reads the online receipt, finding the address of this toy's owner.

_234 Elm Street…_

''Elm Street? Why does that sound so familiar?'' Chucky pondered on the thought that he knew someone else from Elm Street. But he decided to just forget about that; he had other things to concentrate on. ''Alright Andy, let's see if you're the kid I'm looking for. And this time…no one is going to stop me!''

* * *

''Places everyone! Andy's coming!'' Woody the cowboy yelled, as he ran through the open gap by Andy's bedroom door to warn the other toys. He was nearly blinded by the bright sunlight as he past the light coming from the window, in fact, the sunshine was so bright, he hadn't noticed that some of the other toys were playing cards in the middle of the room. Before anyone could warn him, Woody slipped on one of the cards, his lanky legs kicking in the air as he fell to the floor with a thud.

The other toys around the room took noticed of the downed cowboy, groaning in pain and rubbing his head as he tried to pick himself up, then another sound got their attention…that of footsteps coming up the stairs outside. All the toys dashed back into their original positions around the room, almost forgetting about Woody still getting back onto his feet.

''Need a hand!'' An authoritive but friendly voice spoke, Woody looked up and was greeted by the sight of his friend, Buzz Lightyear, offering a hand to help him up. Woody accepted it and was just about hoisted onto his feet when Buzz spoke again. ''Try not to yell!''

''What?'' Without another warning, Buzz gripped Woody's hand firmly and using all his strength, threw Woody in the direction of Andy's bed. At first, Woody let out a little yelp in surprise, but when he realised that Buzz was just trying to get him in place quicker, he went with it and landed close by Andy's pillow without another peep. He remained as still as possible as the bedroom door opened and Andy stepped in.

Everyone was still and silent as they waited patiently to see what Andy was doing. The 12-year-old wandered around his room, checking his wardrobe and inspecting behind a cupboard as a voice called from outside. ''You found it yet Andy!''

''Not yet!'' He called back as he passed the door, walking over towards the bed. Where Woody had landed, he was facing in the other direction, so had to rely on listening to know what his kid was up to. He heard Andy approach the bed before kneeling down and moving stuff under the bed. ''There it is!'' Andy muttered triumphantly as he stood back up again. Woody could hear Andy dropping something to the ground and it bouncing up, it was a very familiar sound to Woody's ears now, a basketball. ''Alright I'm coming!'' Were Andy's last words as he jogged out of the door, shutting it behind him.

They waited a brief moment, making sure that Andy wouldn't make a sharp U-turn and come back into the room. Nothing. Once they were sure it was safe to move again, Slinky the dog was the first to make a comment. ''Darn, he was just getting the basketball again.''

To his left, Mr Potato Head approached him. ''Don't know why you're surprised, that's the fourth time this week he's gone off to play with his friends!'' He grumbled, trying his best to hide his jealousy. This didn't escape the notice of his wife, Mrs Potato Head, who held onto his arm comfortingly.

''Do you think,'' The quiet voice of Rex the dinosaur spoke. ''Maybe Andy has gotten bored of us already?''

No one dared to answer that question, until Buzz emerged from the side of the bed. ''Of course not! Andy can't always be here with us. He has a life outside! Right Woody!'' Buzz called out, waiting for his friend's agreement. But the top of the bed was silent. ''Woody?''

Not wanting to wait for an answer, Jessie rushed over to the railings at the corner of the bed, while also giving an assuring look towards Buzz to let him know she was going to investigate. Quickly using her acrobatic skills to climb and jump up the railings, she landed firmly on her feet at the edge of the mattress. Looking forward, she could see that Woody was still lying on the bed, still as a rock and facing the wall behind. ''Woody?'' She whispered towards him.

''Huh?'' Woody slowly sat up and looked back at Jessie, his face shallow and his eyes distant. ''Oh yeah…um…'' Knowing that he needed to talk with the other toys and keep a positive atmosphere, Woody got to his feet and walked to the edge of the bed with Jessie and looked down on the other toys. ''Buzz is right! Andy has his own life. He can't be with us all the time! He's started a new school; made new friends…he has other commitments now. We just have to be here when he does want us!''

Although spirits were lifted in some way, the toys couldn't help but feel a little discouraged that Andy was spending less time with them, and it wasn't that hard to notice for Woody and Buzz. Wanting to distract them from this downer of a day so far, Buzz walked to the centre of the room where the playing cards where still scattered around. ''Come on guys; let's tidy this up. We're lucky Andy didn't notice it when he came in.''

Hamm snickered slightly. ''Are you sure Buzz? I think it makes a nice skating ring, don't you think so Woody?'' He asked sarcastically as some of the other toys giggled at Woody's expense.

The cowboy rolled his eyes. ''I'll be happy for the day when Andy gets a toy wet-floor sign.''

''Hey don't stop now!'' Hammm continued. ''One more slip on those cards from you, and Potato Head here owes me his nose.''

''What?'' Mr Potato Head gasped. ''I thought we agreed my right ear?''

''Sweetheart!'' Mrs Potato Head huffed in an annoyed fashion. ''I thought you stopped with your gambling games! We have to raise our kids respectfully.''

At that moment, the three little green multi-eyed aliens all waddled over to hug Mr Potato. ''You have saved our lives! We are eternally grateful!'' They held on tightly to their 'daddy', Mr Potato groaned quietly…almost wishing that he could send them to school every weekday.

The toys on the floor marched over to collect all the cards and put them away, while Woody, who was just about to jump down and join them, felt Jessie place a comforting hand on his shoulder. ''You okay?'' She asked him.

''Yeah, thanks,'' He tried to assure her he was fine, but as she cocked her eyebrow at him, he knew that it was impossible to keep anything hidden from her. ''Alright, I followed Andy outside to see where he was going, if he was going to…''

''Hey partner, we'll always have that one more day with Andy. Just not today okay!'' She waited anxiously for a response, and once she got it in the form of him nodding his head, she grabbed Woody extremely tightly, causing him to yelp a bit. ''Yeah! Race you to the card pack!'' She scream excitedly as she jumped off the bed with Woody still held close, not thinking about whether she gave him a little scare or not.

Because the toys were so busy trying to find and collect all the playing cards around the floor, no one was at the window to see something climb up the side of the house. A plastic hand reached up and grabbed the inside of the window, allowing him to hoist himself up and onto the frame. ''First thing I'm going to do when I get my new body…'' Chucky panted as he climbed over the frame. ''Go to the gym, and work on these guns! I'm sick and tired of having the strength of a gremlin.''

Finally entering through the window, he stepped quietly onto the desk before looking around the room; it appeared to be empty from where he was standing, although it didn't help that from the angle he was at he couldn't see the floor.

With no sign of any life at first, Chucky scampered across the desk and over to the bed beside him. This was defiantly a kid's room; from the posters on the walls, kid friendly blanket of the bed, and stickers on the computer on the desk, without a doubt there was a kid that lived here. He still wasn't sure if this was his Andy, but right now he didn't think clearly about the options, things seemed to be going his way so much that he failed to even concentrate on what he was doing.

Running towards the edge of the desk, he made a big leap over to the bed, but didn't quite get the jump right. He bounced on the mattress of the bed once before going over the edge and falling down the back of the bed, the other side of where the toys were.

The toys stopped what they were doing immediately as they heard a crash coming from behind the bed. A whimper of pain and frustration could be heard from under the bed, as well as someone speaking with a few words that only Andy's mom used when she was really angry. Afraid that another kid might have snuck in with Andy and hid under the bed while looking for the basketball, the toys all scattered around the room and tried to find any hiding spot they could.

Crawling his way out from under the bed, Chucky got back on his feet and had a good look around the room from floor level. ''Now all I have to do is wait for Andy to come in, and that new body will be as good as mine.'' He whispered gleefully to himself.

From the shadows at the back of the room, Andy's toys tried to get a peek at the new face that emerged from under the bed. Woody was the first to take notice, sighing with relief silently, glad that it wasn't a kid that spotted them. But that didn't stop his mind from being filled with more questions. ''Hey isn't that a…''

''Good Guy Doll!'' Hamm confirmed quietly as the other toys listened to him. ''Toys marketed and shipped in 1988 before a cease production in 1995 for some conspicuous reason from what I've heard! They're pretty rare nowadays.''

''What's he doing here?'' Jessie asked.

Buzz reached for his wrist, readying his laser bulb and slowly extending his arm in a threatening pose. ''Right, I'll ask him what he wants.''

''Hold on Buzz!'' Woody stopped him. ''We don't need to interrogate him, I'll just talk with him.''

''Woody we don't know who he is,'' Buzz argued. ''He could be dangerous!''

Mr Potato Head scoffed at the thought. ''No offence Buzz, but it's kind of in the name, _Good Guy Doll, _I don't think he can be threatening.''

''I don't want to take that chance.'' Buzz replied and was about to walk out of his hiding spot, when Woody planted a hand on Buzz's laser and forced him back.

''Which is why before things get too heated, I'm going to go out there and give him a great, big, warm welcome!'' Without waiting for Buzz's next argument, Woody stepped out from his hiding spot and cautiously walked out into the open behind Chucky.

Chucky's eyes darted from left to right, hoping to see someone before being caught by someone, unaware of Woody approaching right behind him.

''Hello!'' The cowboy greeted, scaring the life out of Chucky.

''AHHHH!'' The killer doll screamed to the heavens while jumping back trying to get some distance between him and the living toy in front of him. ''What the hell? You…you can't be alive! You're a toy!''

Bemused by what he was saying, Woody tried to calm the panicked Good Guy. ''Hey no need to be afraid, we're all friends here.''

Chucky froze in worry realising what the cowboy toy just said. ''A…all?'' If his skin could turn pale, ghost-white it would, as he watched all kinds of toys emerge from their hiding places, alive and walking. He shook his head as if trying to make an argument. ''No way! No way! You can't all be alive! I'm…I'm the one with the curse here, I…I…I know how to deal with this!'' He shouted and didn't move an inch for a few seconds, leaving the other toys wondering what he was about to do…when Chucky screamed at the top of his voice and ran straight into the wall, almost knocking him out.

As Chucky whimpered and roll about on the floor, the other toys looked at each other, not sure how to handle this situation. Mr Potato Head was the first to let his feelings known. ''I thing this doll has his head screwed on too tight.''

''Or probably not screwed on at all.'' Hamm replied as the two of them started giggling.

Before they could say any more jokes, Bo-Peep approached them. ''Stop it you two, we don't know anything about him; he could be in trouble or maybe even broke. We shouldn't make fun of him.''

Chucky lay on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, his eyes bugging out and his mouth ajar. ''Okay…okay, I'm going to look back around, and the toys are going to be…gone! Okay, I'm about to look around…and…'' Out of nowhere though, Bullseye the horse started licking Chucky's face as if they had been friends for life. Half disgusted and half scared-out-of-his-wits-end, Chucky rolled away and looked back to see the toys still there. ''This has to be the tequila I had a few nights ago, yeah…it's always the tequila's fault!''

He started mumbling incoherently to himself, trying to think of any rational explanation for this. Sure, he was a killer whose soul was transferred into a doll, but he actually had a reason. How could these toys be alive? Has he stayed inside the body of a toy for so long he can understand other toys? Is that possible?

Woody and Buzz meanwhile, were deep in conversation. ''Whoa, it's like he's never seen another toy before.'' Woody exclaimed.

''Do you think that's possible?''

''Well you believed you were a real space ranger.''

''So what do we do? We have to hide him before Andy gets back, but then what?'' Buzz questioned.

Once that name Andy was muttered, Chucky had ceased with his hysteria and remembered the reason why he came to this house in the first place. Clearing his throat to get the toys attention, he spoke in an attempted friendly manner. ''So, you have an Andy that lives here? That's cool, what does he look like?''

Hearing a question like that, Woody suspicion returned and he couldn't help but feel a little protective of his kid. ''Why would you want to know that?''

Before he could ask any further, or get an answer from Chucky, Rex called out excitedly. ''There's a picture of Andy right there!'' He pointed his tiny fingers towards a picture beside a cupboard, showing Andy holding his little sister Molly.

''Rex!'' Woody yelled at the dinosaur.

As Chucky looked at the picture his fist clenched in anger, and he did his best not to scream to the high-heavens. This was the wrong Andy; he had come all this way for nothing. Or had he?

He still has the Heart of Damballa, and with it, it doesn't matter which body he transfers his soul into, it can still work! He'd never tested it, but it was worth a try. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to get back into a human body, even if it didn't also come with revenge against his Andy. Also, what was the only thing that can stop him now?

Toys! His biggest threat was toys. He tried to hide his snickers, thinking that this was going to be so easy.

''Hey!'' He addressed the toys. ''I know we got off on the wrong foot, but how about we make a fresh start, starting right now? I'm sure you'd want to get to know me…and I'd love to know about each of you.''

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
